Jīngshén
| image = | jname = せいしん | rname = Shinsen | ename = Jeongsin | first = Adventures of an Adventure #001 | affiliation = Unknown South Blue Marine Branch (former) Unknown Grandline Marine Branch (former) | occupation = G-5 Base Leader G-5 Unit-6 Leader (former) Captain (former) Commander (former) Warrant Officer (former) Marine Chore Boy (former) | epithet = Manipulator | jva = Shin-ichiro Miki | bounty = | status = Alive | age = 32 | birth = January 21 | height = 6'5 ft | weight = 80kg | dfbackcolor = 000000 | dftextcolor = FFFFFF | dfname = Pamu Pamu no Mi | dfename = Pop-Pop Fruit | dfmeaning = Rupture | dftype = }} (せいしん;Shinsen) is an of the and also serves as the Base Commander of the G-5 located in the . Famous for his intelligence collecting capabilities and his connection with the Marines strongest force, , is famous among Marines and Pirates alike as the Manipulator which apparently is also based around his ,Pamu Pamu no Mi. History was born to Daz Noodles and Miàntiáo, two high-ranking Marine officers who wanted their son to follow their footsteps. Because of the daily routine of his parents, resided in a Marine Base near the Grandline since his childhood. 's father, Daz Noodles, was a close associate of and grew up playing with the scientists advanced toys, that also slowly aided in 's training. When was eight years old, an alliance of three Pirate Crews Mad Men, Sea Fools and Black Crow led by Gambi Russō, attacked the Marine Base where and his parents were stationed. The assault was s first close eye view of violence and chaos. The Sea Fools Pirates attempted to kidnap young who however was saved by the timely arrival of his father. The Incident later named Blue Maria caused the death of Daz Noodles and his Devil Fruit, the Fugu Fugu no Mi came under the possession of the Black Crow Pirates. The Blue Maria incident, became an event of defining justice to the young . Few years after the Blue Maria incident, joined the Marine as a chore boy and thanks to his lifelong experience and influence with the Marines, he was promoted to a'Warrant Officer' title within a span of six months. During this time, was dispatched to South Blue in order to stop a major Pirate Alliance. actions in South Blue earned him a reputation from both Marines and Pirates alike.Sailing around five years in the South Sea, had dissolved around fifteen pirate crews even three pirate crews who called themselves Yonkō of the South(南の四皇). During his time in South Blue, was given a tough task to arrest an emerging notorious Pirate Crew called the The Black Bandana Plunderers led by Darrel 'Iron Chest' Ethel. The Pirates had been given protection by a small island city off the coast of . Having no choice, plundered the whole city and captured the Pirates. The Marine Navigator at that time, Wynn Erin had opposed during the attack which led to some internal struggle. With 's mood not swayed he continued with the search, calling Erin just a "helmsman" of the Marine Ship. After the incident, had noticed that this helmsman had run away with their ship, angering the "Marine". For his notable achievements, was promoted to become a commander of a Marine Branch in South Blue. requested his transfer to the New World as he felt the pirates of the South Blue where boring. His request was however declined by the Marines. Angered by the decision, he refused to work for a week and when the superiors came to South Blue to punish him, he had disappeared from his Branch. It was three weeks later, arrived at Marineford all the way in the New World, along with the dead bodies of all the members of the Black Crow pirates including the corpse of their captain and the murderer of Daz Noodles, Gambi Russō. When the Marines asked him about the stolen Ki Ki no Mi Devil Fruit, told them that the previous owner of the Spirit Fruit, the navigator of the Russō crew, Devereux 'Sour' Astley, had been killed and the fate of the fruit was unknown. For his actions, was promoted to become Captain of the Marine Base. withdrew the offer and asked them to relocate him to Marine Base. His request was accepted and he became the Leader of Unit 5 of the Marine Base G-5 under the command of Vice-Admiral, Houghton 'Silver Teeth' Farnham (Ginha Farnham). Despite the insane behaviour of the G-5 Marines, the Sixth Unit immediately became the slave of the -man. During his jurisdiction, he was shocked to discover the truth of G-5 captain Ginha Farnham. The captain had earlier killed Devereux 'Sour' Astley and had the Spirit Fruit in his possession. Gina Farnham was apparently in a deal with a pirate in the black market and also using many Marines of G-5 as illegal human experiments. uncovered this truth which had led to an Incident called Three Month Wave G-5, where fifteen marines would disappear from the Branch every fortnight. challenged his leader Houghton 'Silver Teeth' Farnham in a fight. Despite not being a Devil Fruit User, was simply overpowered by Silver Teeth's Devil Fruit. Using his last strength, stole a fruit in the ship despite not knowing its powers and fumbled up with the Pop-Pop Fruit and ate it becoming a Rupture Human (破裂 (パンク) 人間 Panku Ningen?). With his new powers, caught up with Silver teeth's own powers and clashed until the Marine Officers arrived based on the request of the rest of the G-5 Marines excluding the Unit Captains. A further investigation in the matter was conducted and Houghton 'Silver Teeth' Farnham, along with leaders of Unit 1, Unit 2 and Unit 3 of the G-5 base were arrested for involving in the illegal activities. 's involvement in the incident and efforts led to his promotion to Rear Admirals and incumbent base leader of the 6-5 Marine Base. Appearances is a fairly tall man with a height of six feet five inches and weighs about eighty kilograms. He has blue hair that covers his ears and is kept resembling a pineapple with bangs that cover his forehead. His Rear Admirals coat is black in contrast to other white coats of the Marines, the back of the coat contains the kanji for Marine and G-5 in white text. He prefers not to wear a Marine cap because he wants to let his hair free from such imprisonment. Informally, wears a red T-shirt and white pants. The T-shirt as a yellow circle at its centre. Personality , an individual who was brought up around a Marine code, takes pride in it and knows his duty as an embodiment of justice. Donning his Marine Cape, comes off as a polite individual, who speaks only whenever it is his turn to do so and only speaks to the point until an explanation is asked of him. This behaviour doesn't hold true when something excites him, like a powerful enemy or a miraculous event, where he often becomes the first to joke around or insult anybody Marines or Pirates alike. This phenomenon has been termed by other Marines as the awakened . This awakening holds true when he is given leadership, as he gives off a large presence and bosses around whom he calls his underlings. As a Marines, is an enemy of the pirates, however, unlike several of them, he doesn't share a deep hatred against the criminals of the sea and finds some of their actions amusing enough to warrant their escape by giving away excuses to the higher-ups. like collecting information and confirms it as a great asset in his inventory, he as slowly let away many criminals from justice in exchange of information they may have, but not before analyzing the accuracy of the information. Despite this behaviour, is a valuable part of the Marines who consider him loyal enough to not betray the "pride of the marine code". however usually uses this reputation to collect information from many sources that are available only to the top. During the battle, 's personality often depends on the doriki and bounty of the individual, as he only "awakens" to those he finds worthy of his time and loses interest easily when facing against weaker opponents. He likes to "slowly" play with his prey and extracts information from them until he no longer needs anything from them before finally dealing the finishing blow. Abilities Devil Fruit Haki is able to utilize different forms of Haki and it was partly for this reason, that had risen in ranks among the Marines quickly, has unlocked the ability to use two different Haki's: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, while many people argue that he is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a rare Haki was known by only one in a million people, after his promotion to G-5 as Base Leader and Rear Admirals of the Navy. has however rejected the claims and attributed the Haoshoku Haki technique as a part of his Devil Fruit powers. Kenbunshoku Haki possess Kenbunshoku Haki which allows him to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. For , Kenbunshoku Haki is nothing but natural instinct which makes him aware of everything around him passively, by sensing the aura of people, he can predict the next move even before it occurs. Adding to his Devil Fruit powers, Kenbunshoku Haki can allow to read the emotions of others, from detecting lies to uncovering murderous intent. This Haki along with his Devil Fruit Powers, have made a difficult person to land a hit, as shown when he was able to avoid a bullet shot at point-blank range. Busoshoku Haki Physical Prowess Rokushiki Geppo Tekkai Shigan Rankyaku Soru Kami-e Rokuogan Weaponry Relationships Wynn Erin Quotes Trivia * is East Dragons second character. * 's appearance is based on Daemon Spades from the anime/manga series, Katekyō Hitman Reborn. * Rarely shown laughing, as a shortest laugh that goes, "geck...". * 's favorite food is Balchão and he hates Masgouf. * 's nationality would be Italian. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marine Category:Base Commander Category:G-5 Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Rokushiki Users